Night Crawler
by Craiglvr
Summary: Kat, a 14 year old girl, is attacked by a Rhydon when she is away at camp. Somehow she survived. Now strange, evil voices haunt her. What caused this? And who saved her? Please R&R!


I want to clear one thing up. This is rated PG-13 for violence, and a bit of blood in the beginning. If I need to change the rating to R, please tell me. This was something that popped into my head one day, and I decided to expand on it. I actually had it G-rated at first, but then I decided that what I had originally was better, so I put it up here in it's unedited state, with the violence and all that good stuff. Anything during the fan fic in parenthesis is probably the voice in Kat's head; the "visions" that haunt her since that day...So, enjoy.  
  
**Night Crawler**  
  
"Wake up!"  
Kat groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
"Today, we're going to the woods to see how many Pokémon we can catch," Mary said. Mary was the counselor of the Pokémon Summer Camp. The camp took place just outside of Viridian Woods in Kanto. Kids 10 and up could go for a month to learn the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer. Only 100 kids were accepted every month, but you could apply as many times as you wanted. July was the ideal month, but no month was awful. It was now the last day of September.  
"But Mary, how can we? We have no Pokémon of our own," Kat said, groggily. Kat, 14, was a young girl with only one dream; catch Pokémon. But only the cute ones. She had black, shoulder length hair, with one thick, pink streak on the left side. She had light blue eyes and wore a black tank top and a hot pink and black plaid skirt. She also wore combat boots. Yet, her appearance was misleading. She was a nice girl.  
"Easy, Kat. The woods are home to weak Pokémon, easily caught without first being weakened," Mary explained. "Now, I want you all to catch three Pokémon, minimum. This is your final exam. Good luck!" she said, handing each child 5 Pokéballs. Kat stuck them on her belt and walked towards the woods.  
"This is boring," Kat said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she heard screaming and Mary yelling for everyone to go back to the cabin. Something made a bloody 'splat' and there was more screaming. Screams of pain, screams of terror. Kat ran. Not towards the cabin, but towards the sound of the heavy stomping and screaming.  
There was blood everywhere. A leg, torn off and crushed. An arm, a little bloody arm. No sign of Mary or the others. Kat felt frozen. She heard a loud roar. Saw a flash of light. Collapsed on the ground.  
  
(The sewer go to the back of the sewer)  
  
Kat yelled out of pain. "What is this headache? What are these visions?" she thought, clutching her head. She looked up. A Rhydon loomed over her. An abnormally large Rhydon. She felt frozen.  
"Kat! Kat, where are you?!" Kat heard Mary call her...Rhydon screamed in pain...she blacked out. The last thing she heard was the sound of a Pokémon being returned.  
"Kat?! Oh, Kat! You're awake now!" Mary said. Kat opened her eyes. She was in bed. Julie had lost her arm  
  
(oh the blood that bloody arm)  
  
and Andrew had lost his leg.  
  
(That gruesome leg that mauled leg oh this poor kid)  
  
Matsubara handed Kat a Pokéball. She smiled.  
"Nice Treecko," she said. Kat looked confused.  
"Didn't you catch this?" Matsubara asked, looking confused herself. Kat shook her head.  
"Well, we're going to the woods again today, now that that Rhydon is dead," Mary said.  
"Huh?" Kat asked. She was terribly confused.  
"The Rhydon was a bloody mess. It had been beheaded, and there were entrails strung everywhere," Matsubara explained.  
"It was gruesome," Lynx said, shivering.  
Kat looked at the Pokéball that contained Treecko. "..."  
  
(The sewer go to the back of the sewer)  
  
"Ugh, can you believe it's only been a year since that Rhydon attack?" Matsubara asked Kat.  
"No, it seems like so much longer! I just wish I knew who saved me," Kat said.  
Both girls had turned 15. This was the first time they had seen each other since they both went their seperate ways to become Pokémon trainers. By now, everyone had heard of Ash Ketchum, who was now 13.  
"Treecko. Treecko Tree."  
Kat looked down. Treecko had broken out of its Pokéball. Again. Kat smiled and picked it up.  
"Your Treecko still hasn't evolved yet?!" Matsubara asked, wide-eyed.  
"Nah. I'm not ready to evolve it. I don't think it's ready, either." Kat said, touching the Pokéball to Treecko's forehead, returning it to it's Pokéball. She stood up.  
"I have to go. See you, Matsubara."  
"Bye, Kat."  
Kat picked up her bag of Pokéballs and walked towards the north end of Rustboro City. She frowned.  
"Hmm....I know that uniform....It can't be....Team Rocket? In Hoenn?"  
Kat walked closer. It was. It was Team Rocket.  
  
(Get them Kat get them kill them beat them good)  
  
"Go Mightyena! Attack using Crunch!"  
Team Rocket threw a net over Mightyena. It struggled, but something prevented it from breaking out. Kat looked nervous. Suddenly the net broke. She caught a glimpse of a Cacturn before it was recalled.  
"Mightyena, return," Kat said, sending a flash of red light out to trap Mightyena. "Who was that?" she thought. It started to rain. Then the thunder and lightning came.  
"Awww hell!" Kat yelled and ran towards the Pokémon center. She healed her Mightyena, Houndoom, and Treecko before getting a room at the Pokémon Center. Her dreams were haunted  
  
(the sewer go to the back of the sewer)  
  
by the voices  
  
(get them Kat get them kill them beat them good)  
  
and visions  
  
(treecko isn't good enough not dark not strong not good kill it Kat kill it)  
  
that seemed to thrive  
  
(dark pokemon catch an umbreon catch it it will kill for you Kat it will)  
  
within her mind.  
  
(we can rule it Kat we can destroy all pokemon but dark all the pikachu and treecko and eevee)  
  
"What is this...this..._pulsating_ evil inside of me?"  
  
So tell me what you think, ok? please R&R!!! 


End file.
